The Augustine Reign
by klovec
Summary: He came New Orleans to take the kingdom but she was born to rule it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this story is part of a three shot I wrote a year ago. It was under my One Shot Series . While reading it again, I noticed that it needed a lot of work and that I wanted to apply some of the things that I've learned in the past year. I've evolved as a writer and I felt this story could benefit from that. I've been working on my beta Anastasiadreams (who is amazing and I thank from the bottom of my heart) on editing this story. I've also decided to add it as its own standalone story._

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or anything related to it. This is just me putting my twist into how this storyline should have gone._

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>With Thanks Given<strong>

**~0~**

String lights framed the walls, the dim light creating an intimate feel. The table in the middle of the courtyard was set with the finest German china money can buy. The décor combined tradition with opulence. European old world meets traditional New Orleans charm. What else would you expect in a Thanksgiving dinner hosted by millionaire monsters?

Everything was in place, the decadent Cajun dishes, fruit, desserts, and finally the infamous turkey. The finest champagne and white wine chilled nearby. Klaus grinned. He, as always, was ready to go on stage to play his assigned role. He would give the audience what it wanted.

He was the devil.

Klaus watched his siblings enter the courtyard and opened his arms in welcome. Elijah raised an eyebrow. He wore an elegant suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. Rebekah next to him looked beautiful in her body fitted green dress. A smile adorned her face; her eyes alight with prospect and anticipation.

"Welcome brother, sister, you look beautiful." As they approached, he walked to meet them and embraced each.

Beyond them, he saw the approaching woman. His pleasant grin turned into a full fledge mocking smirk.

"Come on in, Rosemary, I've saved you a special place." He chortled.

Elijah's lips tightened into a line as he chastised. "Niklaus, must your jokes always be in poor taste?

"Oh come on brother, I'm just having a little fun. It's a family celebration. If we can't tease each other, we might as well be dead," He teased, holding out his hand. With a skeptical look in her eyes, Hayley took it and let him guide her to her appointed seat. She exchanged a surprised glance with Elijah and Rebekah as Klaus guided her to the head of the table.

Klaus pulled her chair and helped her sit. He scoffed as she sat cross legged on the chair. Rebekah let out a tight breath at the etiquette faux pas. Klaus looked at Elijah through the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. It never came. Elijah just moved to take the seat next to Hayley.

"If you don't mind brother, I'd like to take this seat next to the most important person in this family," Klaus said, an obvious mock at Elijah's words from the past, "Just for tonight. After dinner, you can go back to playing Joseph of Nazareth."

Rebekah frowned at them. Elijah scowled and Hayley looked away.

He sensed the arrival of his guest but didn't bother to raise his head. It was his way of detatching any importance to the person. However, he knew things were not as he expected when he sensed the reaction of those around him before he looked up. Rebekah half smiled before it dissolved as quickly as it came. Her whole body went rigid and Klaus saw the way her jaw clenched. Behind him, Hayley gasped at the same time he picked up the scent that had his head snapping towards the entrance.

Marcel walked in dressed in an impeccable black suit, European cut and obviously tailored to suit his muscular frame and slender hips. With his signature smile, he looked like he was plucked right out of a fashion runway. However, all the attention in the room was on the woman whose hand he was holding.

She was a familiar face, very different from the way the Mikaelsons remembered her. Her hair was shorter in a long straight bob that came to her shoulders and bangs framed her forehead. Her makeup was a combination of nude foundation, peach accents on her cheeks and heavy kohl on the eyes. It was the perfect contrast to her smoky eye shadow effect. Her glossy pink lips formed into a confident little smile. Her body was framed by a long sleeve lace body fitted mini black dress that fell mid-thigh. It was a perfect ending to the dress, and the beginning of the showcase that were her long legs. On her feet she wore impossibly high stiletto platforms.

She seemed dressed to slay

"Forgive me, Niklaus, for taking he liberty of inviting someone without informing you first, but since you all know my new friend, I figured you wouldn't mind," Marcel said jovially.

The woman next to him smiled warmly as she acknowledged them all. "Rebekah, Elijah." Then her eyes turned to the other woman "Hayley! How pleasant to see you. You look radiant. I guess it's true what they say about pregnant women."

At the end of the sentence, her eyes to slowly traveled to him. "Klaus," she said looking directly at him, not apparently fazed by the burning look he was bestowing upon her.

"Caroline," he acknowledged in a raspy whisper. He watched the way her body went slightly straight when he said her name. He would have chuckled if he wasn't so enraged. Instead, Klaus gestured for them all to sit.

She took a couple of seconds before she spoke and offered him a polished smile. "Thank you for having me…well… us," she said turning to look at her date. Marcel's eyes roamed over her face slowly, almost sensually before he nodded and stepped back to hold out her chair for her.

Caroline smiled and thanked him before she sat directly across from Elijah. Marcel sat next to her, directly across from Klaus. The other women in the room watched them and Klaus could almost hear the different emotions in them. Hayley seemed worried; probably that Caroline would reveal the truth about her child. He could see by the way Caroline looked at Hayley that she was well aware. There was a taunting quality to her gaze. Further proof was the cold way in which she addressed Klaus and the way her eyes mocked him when they rested on him.

Rebekah on the other hand seethed. Klaus knew his sister well. Rage burnt deep within her. Her evening was completely ruined. She shot venomous looks at Marcel and Caroline. She didn't even seem to care that the reason for their presence together was exactly that, to make them all uncomfortable. Klaus was almost positive Marcel had no clue who Caroline really was to him which meant this was pure interest on his part for the leggy blonde. That made things even more dangerous for his friend. Klaus was afraid he would not survive this.

Caroline turned to Marcel and attempted to wipe an invisible mark from his full lips. Her thumb pad glided from the middle to the corner of his lips causing them to pucker in reaction. She lowered her eyes almost coyly.

Rebekah held her breath and Klaus admired her restraint, how she resisted the urge of jumping over the table. Caroline looked over at him. He was exercising the same control but his hand was fisted over near his cutlery.

"So Caroline, how's everyone in Mystic Falls?" Elijah inquired seemingly oblivious of the backstories behind the palpable tension.

Caroline smiled at him warmly. "Well a lot has changed. Elena and Damon are happy…well as well as you can be when you are living with your boyfriend's brother who happens to be your ex-boyfriend and whom you both betrayed. Poor Stefan was locked in a safe by Silas and thrown to the bottom of the quarry while his brother and the love of his eternal life played house." Her eyes darted to Rebekah, as she said the last part.

She continued,with a devastating smile, "As I'm sure you heard, Tyler's here now." Her eyes surveyed the table. Everyone tensed except Klaus, who chose that moment to finally speak for the first time.

"Is that what brings you here. Caroline? Your boyfriend?" He asked, taking a sip from his wine while his eyes regarded her coldly.

She exhaled into an exaggerated sigh. "No. Tyler and I are no longer together."

Marcel grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry. Breakups are tough," He said softly with eyes that matched his words.

She offered him a smile. "Thank you. Though I am sure there are people here more than happy to hear that. Right, Hayley? Or maybe you no longer care now that you're going to be a mommy?" she asked blinking innocently.

Hayley opened her mouth but Klaus interjected.

"My condolences on the demise of the relationship…" he began, but Caroline stopped him.

"Yes, I'm sure you're really broken about it." She smiled but he caught the sting in her voice.

"Well, there certainly is no love lost between the young Brutus and I but that doesn't mean I wasn't objective in my thoughts that he tends to aspire a little too high above his pay grade," He said eyeing her intensely.

"Elitism, Klaus?" she inquired raising an eyebrow while reaching for her wine glass.

"Not at all, I think self-awareness would be more accurate." He let it hang in the air a minute enjoying the way her spine stiffened and he smiled inwardly before adding, "If not, our impetuous young hybrid, what brings you here?"

There at last….The gauntlet had been thrown.

Up until now, Caroline's body faced Elijah. Klaus caught her watching the way he and Hayley looked at each other. Now, she turned to him slowly, painfully so. When her eyes landed on him, she lowered her lashes and leaned her body a bit forward towards him.

The smile of anticipation he could not prevent, flourished. It wouldn't stay there for long.

"Someone once told me about this city and how I should experience the culture and the music, so I figured I would come see for myself." She smiled at him flirtatiously.

Klaus couldn't help the way his heart jumped in his chest.

Everyone around them watched the exchange with curiosity, though for the two involved, they might as well not even exist.

"But then I found out he is otherwise occupied with too many endeavors, such as taking care of pregnant _friends_, tasty little bartenders, and …world domination?" She paused, looking mischievously up and then back at him. "But I'm not sad. I found Marcel here, and he's been more than an adequate tour guide." She never took her eyes off Klaus, but squeezed Marcel's arm.

Marcel chuckled deeply. Then took her hand and kissed it. "Who better to show you the kingdom, than its king?"

And just like that the air went out of the room and all eyes turned Klaus. Though no one moved, all tensed. His gaze remained on Caroline. Her smile remained in place though there was something different in her eyes. Klaus was the only one to see it as he was the only one looking at her.

Then, she twisted the knife a little more.

"Well, from what I've seen, your city is as good as advertised. The last two days have been…fun," She said with a delicate shrug.

Marcel laughed deeply. "Well, that would be an understatement." He looked around and conspicuously added, "Our Caroline here does love champagne."

She laughed. "I do." Her eyes widened. "You all should join us after dinner!"

Marcel clapped his hands eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

She walked into her new home after the long night and threw her purse on the sofa. She loved the place. The retro traditional charm of the town home. She made her way to her bedroom and discarded the high platforms. She exhaled deeply as the shoes came off her feet. She stretched and smiled a little remembering the events of the night.

She couldn't erase Rebekah's hateful eyes from her mind. The Original was positively frothing at the mouth at the attention Marcel gave Caroline. She wondered how the other woman had the control and never once attacked her. Though, Caroline knew she would confront Marcel tonight. She could also tell Marcel seemed to think he had the situation in check. Men were stupid.

And speaking of men, there was Klaus. Her smile widened thinking of all the emotions she saw in his face today. It couldn't have gone better. She poured a drink from the decanter with a smile then turned around and walked towards the chair across from her bed. She held out the tumbler.

He took it.

"Were you expecting me, love?" He asked softly taking the drink from her hand. He had been sitting in the dark waiting for her.

She walked to the bed and lounged on her side leaning on her elbow facing him. "No, but just because I didn't invite you, doesn't mean I should be rude. I'm in the real south now. Hospitality is not an option."

"How gracious," He replied, and she could hear the smug smile in his voice. It was calculated and the words that followed after told her how much in danger she was. "While I sip, you should start enumerating the reasons of why I shouldn't kill you."

"Kill me? Why? Because you're afraid I'm going to tell Marcel that Hayley's bundle of joy is also yours? Congratulations by the way." Pleasure coursed through her at the twitching muscle in his cheek.

He didn't answer her right away, just took another sip of his Bourbon, savoring it in his tongue. His eyes burnt her when he spoke again.

"This is really good Bourbon." He said as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

Her eyes narrowed, waving her hand around, before she pulled the trigger. "As you can see, Marcel spares no cost when trying to impress me."

He was on her before the tumbler hit the floor. "I've had enough of your little game, sweetheart." He said with his hands around her throat. "The only thing that's keeping you alive right now is me contemplating if I should satisfy my sexual curiosity by fucking you before I kill you." He squeezed her neck tighter.

She laughed. It was a loud cackle. His face darkened in anger until she spread her legs under him and his whole body shifted between her legs putting his aroused member directly in her core area. His breath hitched on contact.

"I'm not Elijah, Klaus. I was there." She said before lowering her voice and adding "We both know I'm not just Tyler's girl."

The light in his eyes changed and he unwound his hands from around her neck. "So that's what this is all about? A meaningless comment to Elijah about what wasn't of his concern? Scorn and jealousy is what has brought you to this point?"

"Jealousy?" She purred and brought her hands to either side of his face. She had never touched his face like that before. The light of hope that shone in his eyes and the way he leaned into her touch made her stomach sink. But she had come too far to stop now.

"I think if anyone was jealous tonight…" She lifted her head up so their mouths were a thread away from each other "It was you. I saw the way you looked when I touched Marcel." He tensed above her.

"Did you want to kill us both when I kissed him just outside my door?" She smiled against his lips before her tongue darted out and she ran it flat against his mouth.

His hands found their way to her neck again though his body pressed closer to her.

"Don't play this game with me, sweetheart. Don't overestimate your worth." He said as he squeezed tighter.

"Oh I don't. I know exactly who I am to you." She said flinging him off her until he landed on his back on the floor by the other side of the bed.

He looked confused by her strength.

She walked to him and put her foot on his neck, holding him in place.

"I'm full of surprises tonight. Tell me Klaus, how much do you know Augustine vampires?" She asked pressing his heel harder against his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"Augustine?" He repeated and then it made sense. "That's how you're stronger."

He was well acquainted with the Augustine Vampire Project (AVP). It started in the 50s by a classified faction of the CIA. The United States intelligence agency was desperate to develop an indestructible weapon for combat. The CIA launched this top secret research program to put into action the covert use of biological and chemical agents to enhance the ability and power of beings the majority of the population had no idea existed, vampires. Thus the Augustine Society, as the classified faction was known, made its priority to capture vampires and perform biological and chemical experiments on them.

They used Vervaine in small dosages and mixed it with vampire blood and human growth hormones to create a new type of blood that provided extra nourishment, strength, and helped develop a tolerance for the substance that would normally weaken a vampire. This new type of blood was named Invicta.

Soon after its development, the Augustine Society began implementing the AVP by injecting it on the captured vampires. After killing a couple of hundred in the process, they were finally able to fine tune the Invicta formula and it began to make the subjects stronger than the average vampire; the longer the Invicta treatments went, the stronger they became. However, there were side effects they did not anticipate. The main side effect was that Augustine Vampires didn't crave human blood but vampire blood. It was an added bonus for the army as the new vampire race would protect the American soldiers because they didn't need to feed on them. They would feed on other vampires. They had stumbled into a goldmine.

What they didn't count on was the new vampires becoming so strong they attempted to take over the CIA and the government. So they turned to the Original family, who were extremely eager to help them. Klaus had thoroughly enjoyed fighting and putting down the juiced vamps. It had been the most fun he had fighting in almost a thousand years. The project was destroyed but there were still rumors that two of the scientists had run away with the blood and all the paperwork. The other rumor was that a new string of Invicta had been in development that would prove to be even stronger, faster acting. He never heard of it again.

Until tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

He turned to look at her after finishing the story. She looked so much like the old Caroline but he knew she couldn't be. Strength emanated from her. How did he not see this earlier? He had been so caught up in how beautiful she looked and how angry and jealous he was of Marcel, he failed to see it.

Now this posed a problem.

"I need to know if you are working for Marcel." He finally voiced what had been on his mind.

"Not exactly," She said walking to the window, looking out. She checked at her phone as if waiting for a message. She walked to the chair he was occupying before and sat down. She crossed her legs. "God, I'm hungry." She announced running her hands through her stylish bob.

He frowned. He knew part of the side effects of her new powers was the accelerated need for nourishment. An Augustine vampire could only go a few hours after feeding before being hungry again.

"It's ok. I've arranged for food," she said looking vulnerable. She must have noticed the way he looked at her. She looked away but seemed self-conscious of him walking towards her.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her softly, kneeling in front of her.

"Last night," she said and leaned forward as his hand touched the side of her face tenderly.

"You're not supposed to go without feeding for that long. Didn't they explain that to you?" he asked concerned. How much did she know about her new nature?

"Yes, Dr. Maxield, the mad scientist, told me all about it before he pumped bag after bag of blood the he had into my system. I can control myself." She rolled her eyes; stopping her hands from fidgeting, she placed them at her sides. "I'm as strong as you now, you know?" She said cockily.

The statement sent slashes of desire through his body. He swallowed to control himself. "You need to eat."

"Food will be here soon." She said waving her hand in dismissal.

He stood up, reached for her hand and grabbed it. She looked at him in confusion but he pulled her up and closer. Then he invoked the same words he said that night in her bedroom, in what seemed like another life span. "Have at it."

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

She didn't ask why; she knew.

She didn't bother to question it; there was no point.

Somehow she knew this night would end this way. Maybe that's why she didn't eat before. She knew she would taste his blood, have it in her. But now she didn't think, just took what he had to offer.

The minute her fangs closed around his carotid, she whimpered in the back of her throat and he felt his body shake a bit. His hands reacted of their own accord and steadied her by closing tightly around her ass. He bit back a moan of his own at the pressure of her lips on his skin, and the feel of her plastered so tightly against him.

She continued to feed as his hands continued exploring her back. He had reached the edge of her skirt when the doorbell rang; she retracted her fangs and moved back.

"I'll be right there," she whispered without turning from him.

She looked at him through her beast eyes. Her eyes were blood red and her throat so full of emotion.

"I've only seen this twice and both times," he said and she knew he spoke of her fangs; it made her blood speed through her veins when he ran his thumb over her lips.

"You are beautiful this way, with blood dripping down the side of your mouth," he continued.

Her tongue darted out to lick the corners. She needed to move things along before they got out of hand.

"Thank you," she exhaled, "Come with me, I think it's time you got your answers."

Her voice was soft but there was something Klaus couldn't pinpoint in her attitude.

Conviction, maybe? But conviction about what?

As they reached the living room, he stood by the fireplace and she went to open the door. He tensed watching Marcel walk in followed by a couple of other vampires.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized. He smiled at Klaus as if it was no big deal seeing him.

Klaus' heart already grieved for Marcel, knowing he would kill him tonight.

"It is fine, Marcel." She smiled at him politely. It was different than her flirtatious smiles during dinner or at the bar after.

He kissed her hand with reverence.

"How did everything go?" She inquired.

"Very well. The witches are willing to talk. They do not want to toy with the power of a resurrected Bennett witch," Marcel said.

She smiled brightly. "Leverage on every enemy." Her gaze landed back on Klaus.

He watched everything with an impassive expression, giving the impression of boredom. He was surprised and confused at the exchange.

She addressed him, "You asked if I worked for Marcel. I said not exactly but what I really meant to say is he works for me."

Klaus was now stunned.

"I'm the new queen of this city, Klaus," She proclaimed. "I believe this is where, we begin to negotiate."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second part. I hope you enjoyed the first.**_

_**Thanks to Anastasiadreams for being an awesome beta. The third part, I am still working on her comments and edit will be up before Christmas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets We Keep<strong>

**~0~**

Caroline Forbes had changed. That was the understatement of the millennium. She was light years away from the girl from Mystic Falls High School. When she looked in the mirror she still saw a resemblance. It was only physically; she was far removed from that life. At times it seemed like those were someone else's memories. She went from insecure small town beauty queen, to vampire moral compass, to the Augustine vampire reigning over the great city of New Orleans.

As she looked at her reflection, she knew one thing had not changed; there was still plenty humanity in her. That was a comforting thought.

She shrugged. Because.

Caroline didn't murder children. It was not the type of queen she was.

She also couldn't stop the council from doing what it deemed appropriate. She could veto them but she formed the council in order to give the supernatural citizens input and voice. She wasn't about to break her own rules. She did enough when she declared a moratorium on any action against the child. The witches, werewolves, and some vampires had been angry. The child, an abomination even to vampires, was a danger to all but she still halted any talk or effort of killing her.

She turned to the window to watch the sun come up. She had used many excuses, the biggest one that a society that had no qualms about killing a child, would find an excuse for any atrocity it could come up with. She placated most of them with that. At 18, the moratorium would go down, the child could defend herself, and the fight would be fair.

Only one witch knew the reasons behind her actions. Unfortunately, she was also the only person who would dare call her out on it. Bonnie Bennett. She was the only one Caroline would take it from.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

_**16 years ago**_

They were alone after the council meeting. Bonnie had been silent through most of it. She would never speak out against anything Caroline said and vice versa. They were family, soul sisters, best friends. But, in the privacy of Caroline's home, with a spell that guaranteed it, Bonnie boldly confronted her best friend.

"You don't expect me to believe that bullshit you spewed today, right?" Bonnie said sitting in the posh office chair.

Caroline sighed as she poured them drinks. She couldn't escape this argument and though she expected it, she wasn't confident in her ability to handle it.

"Bonnie, you know I was right about murdering children. I didn't make that up," Caroline said as she approached her best friend and handed her a drink.

"Yes, I know. However, I need to make sure you don't think you can lie to me like you lie to them," Bonnie replied before taking a sip.

Caroline rolled her eyes and the witch raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe the way you try to lie to yourself, Care?" Bonnie expounded.

"I don't want to talk about this now," Caroline stated, vexed by the topic.

"Too bad. We're going to," Bonnie replied firmly.

"You're so fucking annoying, Bonnie," Caroline yelled.

"You're so fucking deluded, Caroline," Bonnie snapped back.

Just like that, they had turned back the clock to freshman year in high school. The witch breathed deeply and turned to look at the vampire. "This is not about the child. It's about him. You know it. I know it. He knows it," she stated calmly.

"It's not about Klaus. I don't murder children!" Caroline cried exasperated.

"Then why have you not run the whole family out of town? They could leave with the child." Caroline looked away but Bonnie showed her no mercy. "Why, Caroline, would you have me put a spell on this whole place and yet, he can stroll in and out like it's his house? You say nothing every time; because you expect him, want to see him."

Caroline's hands fisted and she struggled to remain calm. In truth, Bonnie was the only person in the world that could speak to her like this. She didn't allow it from anyone else. She didn't move when she heard the other woman get up from her chair and come to sit beside her. She still didn't move when Bonnie threw her arms around her.

"I'm not sure what he is to me and what I am to him scares the shit out of me," She said softly.

"Yes, you do know what he is to you…" Her friend said. "But, you don't have to come to grips with it today."

Caroline nodded still not looking at her.

"Just admit it Dark Augustinian Vampire Queen. You want his hybrid di…"

"Bonnie!" She jumped out of the couch mortified.

The witch just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

_**Back to present**_

Watching as the sun illuminated the buildings with a reddish hue, she formulated yet another plan. She had about 4 hours before the weekly meeting.

"You're up early. A huge blow to my ego," the man whispered from her bed.

She turned to him with a smile. "Actually, I never went to sleep."

"Ouch!" He brought his hand to his heart in mock offense.

Caroline walked to the bed and sat on the side facing him. "Too much to think about," she said as she ran her hand up over his, then to his arm, and over his bulging bicep where she settled with a squeeze. He really was beautiful. His brown sugar skin was gorgeous, his body sinful, and his lips were inviting.

He watched her eyes rove over him and he let his lips curve into his signature bright as the sun smile. "I love my job," He whispered in such a way that made her laugh.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

He ran his hand through her curls. "You're going to get me killed, Caroline," he chuckled.

"He wouldn't dare," she said not bothering to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "You're my lieutenant, Marcel. He wouldn't risk my ire."

"Yes, he would. Then he would fuck it out of you," he said with a playful smile.

"What the fuck. How dare you!" Her hand shot to his neck to choke him as she felt her monster face emerge. She began to squeeze but his next words doused the anger as quickly as it started.

"Come on Caroline. I've been your employee, friend and _amant_ for 16 years. I think I'm allowed to speak truthfully here," he said pointing at the bed. He spoke firmly but not raising his voice at her. He never disrespected her. "We both know I wouldn't be here if not for your little pact. If it wasn't for it, Klaus would have seen my body parts littered all over the quarter for what we do.

She tightened her hand around his neck. The urge to drain him almost made her shake.

Marcel continued. "No one enjoys our dalliance more than me but I think we can both admit that I'm the one that douses the flames he stokes up. He ignites the gunpowder and I deal with its explosion. Not that I'm complaining, but I don't even think your mind is in it. This is a game you both play and unfortunately, I've been chosen to be the casualty."

She removed her hands.

"I'm done with this conversation," She said resolutely.

"Ok," he relented. "As my queen wishes."

She was on him before he could finish the sentence. Her hands around his neck as she straddled his lap. She ground her hips against him.

"That's what I like. Tend to my wishes," She said with a heady voice.

"I will. Because just talking about him, gets you all hot and bothered." And before she could reply, he lifted her and impaled her on his ready member.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

The young woman smiled briefly hearing the approaching presence then it banished just as quickly. "Ugh. It was about time. I was about to leave." She said with her arms crossed.

The other woman smiled. "Sorry. It's not like I'm doing something big like ruling over a city of supernatural beings." This little girl thought she could give her attitude. Caroline had invented attitude.

"Whatever." The young girl shrugged

"Why are you out here today and not on the top floor of the museum?" Caroline asked her.

"I didn't feel like going there. Did you go there first?" The girl asked.

"No, I know everything that happens in this city. So I knew where to come," She said pinning her with a look.

"Ugh. Are you going to snitch on me? What kind of friend are you? God!" The girl screamed.

Caroline sighed. She wasn't shocked by the outburst. She was used to them since the first time the girl hit puberty. Frankly, it was mild compared to the ones, she herself threw at her age.

"Davina, no, I'm not going to snitch on you. Why are you not at the place your father set aside for you to paint?" Caroline asked.

"Stop calling him that. He's not really my father, you know? Just because I was cloned after him by some dumb spell, it doesn't make him my father," Davina huffed petulantly.

Here we go, Caroline thought. Ever since finding out that Klaus was not biologically her father, the girl used the fact every time they had a fight or he did something she didn't like. For not being his biological child, she was way too much like him. It was something Caroline secretly…found endearing.

Their first meeting had been by chance. Davina had run away and had almost gotten herself captured by werewolves. Caroline had come upon her and had taken her to safety. The girl had found a way to put herself in Caroline's way and these meetings had become routine. Neither of her parents knew about it. Caroline always went to meet her at the top floor of the museum. It was arranged in secret.

"Just because you are mad at him, doesn't mean you need to pull the 'he's not my dad card'. He loves you and has been there for you. Biology means nothing," Caroline said, standing in front of her. "What did he do to upset you?"

"He sided with the werebitch," Davina said. That was also a routine. Davina's relationship with her mother was unstable at best. Her language when referring to Hayley was also something Caroline was used to.

She didn't give her a reaction. Caroline knew that's what she was looking for. She tried going another route. "My mom and I used to have the nastiest fights when I was younger. I used to think she was a witch that was out to get me. That is when she wasn't ignoring me or leaving me to raise myself while she worked, worked, and worked."

"Is that how you became a control freak?" the young woman asked.

"Hey! No, dumping on me today," She chided. "What did they agree on?" She asked curiously. Klaus and Hayley never agreed on anything.

Caroline had been surprised the she wolf was still alive after it was revealed the child wasn't really Klaus' but a spell the Deveraux sisters had come up with to force Klaus' hand. He had killed Sophie in cold blood and left her body in St Charles after torturing her for days. Davina's father was a male witch that participated in the whole scheme and whom the sisters had killed to prevent from talking.

Much to Caroline's chagrin, Hayley had been an innocent victim in the whole plan. It didn't prevent Caroline from making her life miserable as much as she could. She brought Katherine into town to disrupt Hayley's relationship with Elijah frequently. She used everything she could to make the woman miserable. Except she couldn't use the one thing that would probably piss off Hayley the most, the friendship between herself and Davina.

"She wants me to leave next year. She keeps nagging him that you'll lift the barrier thing you have so no one can hurt me," She said looking at Caroline. The question in her eyes was crystal clear.

Caroline smiled. "I have to lift the moratorium in two years. That's true," She said and held her hand up to prevent the girl from interrupting. "But you know I would never let anything happen to you."

"Because, I'm his daughter." The girl said resigned.

"Because we're friends," She said, touching Davina's shoulder. The girl smiled so genuinely, it moved something in Caroline's heart.

"Thank you. And don't worry; I'll keep your secret. No one needs to know that the Dark Queen is actually really cool," She said dreamily.

Caroline knew Davina loved spending time with her. She often said that unlike her mother or her aunt Bekah, Caroline actually listened. Plus, she dressed nice and sexy, everyone feared and respected her and she talked to her about interesting things. Caroline gave Davina her first Grimoire. She had also helped her pick her first grown up party dress which she wore to the ball where the queen herself was in attendance.

"I'm not going to lecture but you have to stop calling your mom a bitch. She may be uncool and tacky, but she's still your mom," Caroline started. "Also, and just think about it, traveling would not be such a bad thing. Get out and see the world, enjoy different cultures and spend your dad's money on shoes and clothes, kiss some boys, try different foods."

_That way you won't dress like your mom or be like her ignorant pouty ass._ She wanted to add, but didn't. She already felt petty. There was no need to verbalize it.

"Boys?" Davina said with big eyes.

"That's the only thing you heard?" Caroline shook her head. "Btw, what happened to John?"

"Dad scared him away." And just like that Klaus was dad again. She wanted to laugh at the way the young girl rolled her eyes.

"One day a boy will come that is not scared of your ogre daddy," Caroline said dramatically making Davina laugh.

"Yeah right," The young witch said. "Are you banging Marcel?" She asked suddenly, taking Caroline aback.

"Um. Davina…" Caroline started. She was trying to think what to say. As much as Caroline had changed, she couldn't discuss her sexual life with a young girl, but she wasn't her mother and wouldn't think of lying to her. "Marcel and I are friends and sometimes…"

"With benefits." Davina concluded. "It's ok. I know that stuff happens. But, you and Klaus? Never mind, I know what you're going to say. It's complicated."

Caroline noticed how she used Klaus now. She was trying to distance herself from him so Caroline would be willing discuss it. The girl was smart. She had yet to respond when the girl spoke yet again.

"He knows. Aunt Bekah told him you were with Marcel last night. Hayley called you a whore who shares her lover with her best friend," Davina said looking away, a blush blooming over her cheeks.

Caroline breathed. "Davina, you don't need to feel bad for not defending me. No one is supposed to know about our friendship."`

The girl brightened. "I did defend you, in secret."

Caroline frowned.

"Hayley and aunt Bekah had someone do a locator spell for Sheriff Forbes. They had someone retrieve something from your old house and use it. I rerouted the spell."

"What!" Caroline urged herself to breathe. Her mother was off limits. Then a thought occurred to her "Where did you send them?"

"To Tyler Lockwood's new pack." She smiled.

Caroline returned the smile.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"She's not at the museum. She's snuck out again," Hayley said with her arms crossed in front of her.

Klaus pretended not to hear her.

"Are you listening to me? Davina is gone again," Hayley said more forcefully.

He said nothing.

"Klaus!" She yelled but again, no response from him.

She stomped her foot. "I'm not leaving till you acknowledge me."

"Lijah, you need to come get your girlfriend before I begin to spill her blood. By the way, this is not a drill," Klaus said softly but with glee in his voice.

Elijah appeared at the door immediately and put himself between them.

"This is why she is the way she is. You let her do whatever she wants," Hayley shrieked from behind him.

"Is it my fault your own daughter won't listen to you? And really, who could blame her? That annoying shrill of a voice gets me every time and I barely have to listen to it. Can you please remove yourself from my presence?" Klaus said waiving his hand dismissively.

She walked away in a huff of frustration knowing the conversation was over.

"Niklaus, you must be stricter with Davina. You are the only one she listens to. I think you…" But Klaus cut him off.

"I'm in no mood to listen to you either brother. Especially, for one of your depressing lectures. Please go." Then he went back to reading.

As Elijah walked away, Klaus went back to pretending to read. When his brother was out of sight, he smiled. He wasn't worried. Though Davina wasn't where she was supposed to be, the day of the week indicated she was safe.

They were clever. He had to give them that. They were able to fool almost everywhere but the Original Hybrid's sense of smell was more sophisticated than the average wolf's or hybrid's. Whenever Davina came back on this particular day of the week, a certain delicious scent was mixed with hers. He smiled at the shock of smelling it for the first time and how every time the girl's mood would improve after these outings. She would leave the house hating all of them and would come back smiling and calling him dad at least for a few hours. She would convince everyone it was painting that put her in such a good mood. So, naturally, the other members of the household encouraged it.

It surprised Klaus that he had come to care for the girl. He had been livid at finding out the child Hayley was expecting wasn't his. He had been fooled. He had made up his mind to kill them both. But Davina's impromptu birth and the foretelling of her powers had changed everything. He saw it as an opportunity. He could mold her and she could become his go to witch, one he could have at his beck and call.

Along the way, he changed. The girl was very smart and similar to him. The spell had guaranteed she was like him in her abilities but her personality was something she learned. At times, though frustrated, he would be gleeful at the way she mirrored his reactions and impulses. She was vicious with her words. She didn't hesitate to cut up her mother and pretty much had a love/hate relationship with Rebekah and Elijah, mostly hate really. He suspected it was due to their relationship with Hayley. It rubbed Davina the wrong way. Since her birth, everyone had gone into protect Davina mode so hardcore they stifled the girl.

He couldn't help the way she had lodged herself into his heart. He raised her, after all, much like he had done with Marcel. Klaus had tried to give her as much freedom as possible, the thing she craved the most. But there were times when he was forced to work with the others. This was becoming a thorn on his side. Especially, during her teenage years. Klaus couldn't wait for her to move past this stage.

The door opening and the yelling brought him out of his musings. He heard Davina's footsteps as she approached his office and the three sets that followed her.

She barged in the room.

"Can you get these people off my back?" She demanded the minute she walked in. Her look was hostile and she crossed her arms in front of her. How was she the same girl that used to follow him around and whom he taught how to make magic on canvas? Could this really be the innocent girl that used to climb in the bed of a monster and snuggled against him?

He stared at her blankly.

Hayley walked in. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Davina rolled her eyes and dropped herself next to Klaus on the couch. She crossed her legs and leaned back. Klaus continued to keep his face impassive in the interest of not giving the child a reaction she could use later. The truth is he wondered if he were in Davina's shoes, would he be content with just rolling his eyes and mentally checking out? He would probably use those witch powers and drop Hayley on the floor. Her mother was positively the most annoying creature he had ever laid eyes upon and that was saying much having dealt with the second doppelganger for two years.

However, he wasn't blind to the fact that Davina was a brat when she wanted to be. That was, of course, his fault. No matter what Elijah had tried to teach her, she had always modeled herself after Klaus.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Answer me. Where were you?" Hayley said forcefully.

The girl scoffed. "I went for a walk. I felt like I needed a change. Not that it's any of your business," Davina said haughtily making Klaus wonder if she could get an eye ailment from rolling her eyes so much and so deeply. It was the one trait she got from her mother other than her dark looks. Klaus was at times tempted to point it out to make her stop doing it.

"It's none of my business? Listen you little …" Elijah, appearing at the door with Rebekah, cut her off.

Hayley should be grateful for that. The insult from Hayley would set off Klaus.

"Davina, we've been through this for 16 years. You cannot go around this city alone. It's dangerous," he explained calmly. "Your mother is worried about you. She's been frantic since finding out you were not painting."

"I'm sure you took care of her nerves like you always do, uncle. How many times did it take?" She said with a nasty smile. Elijah's face went stony. "Oh, don't be mad. Just try not to be so loud next time," she mock whispered the last part.

Anger flashed through the usually composed original and he looked at his brother. Klaus sighed and looked at the girl with a serious face.

"Fine! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about that," she grumbled.

"And...?" Hayley probed.

"And what?" her daughter asked as if perplexed.

"You have nothing else to say?" Rebekah asked incredulously from the door. She had been silent until now.

"Not really," Davina said simply.

Klaus stood up. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go have a little chat."

The girl walked out of the room without sparing the others a glance.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hayley whined.

Klaus was at the door when he turned to address Hayley. "You do seem agitated. Lijah, you should definitely get started soothing those nerves," Klaus said, "Bekah, dear, you should probably go. No one likes a third wheel." He shook his head sardonically before he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"I hate it when you take their side!" she exploded the minute they were alone in the solarium. It was the room where they had true privacy and the others were banned from coming in by a spell.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. You shouldn't talk to your mother like that. Take control of yourself," He said calmly.

"Why not? You hate her as much as I do," She retorted.

"I don't hate her, just don't like her. Neither do you," he replied, then asked her, "Why do you think you hate her?"

"Cause she's the most annoying person ever. All she does is preach about my safety and jumping on uncle Lijah's D…" She looked down realizing what she almost said. "Sorry."

He watched her as she looked at the ground and began to lecture her as he gathered his painting materials. "You need to work on your impulses and manners. It's something you need to be good at. Remember our deal and also remember that I cannot abide bad manners."

The deal they had is that he would turn her. He would let her experience life and on her 25th birthday, if she still wanted it, it would happen.

She looked at his stern face. She hated when he was in this mode but still preferred him to the other three. She decided she was done with the topic so she walked to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll do better." She kissed his cheek.

"Ok," He said and almost smiled as he waited for the bomb to drop.

"There's a party after the presentation for Cirque du Mond this week," she said almost too casually.

"Is there now?" Klaus asked without looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied, just kept running her fingers and fidgeting with her clothes.

He said nothing. He could almost hear her brain clicking around but she stayed mum for about 5 minutes.

"It's really stupid. It's going to be some sort of costume party," she commented out loud obviously for his benefit.

"hmm," he grunted.

Silence reigned again.

"Caroline will be there," she blurted out.

"Caroline, is it now?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes widened at her mistake then quickly recovered. "I feel like I know her since you sketch her so much." Klaus was stunned for a second. She realized her second mistake. "I found the sketches on your drawers."

"Why are you going through my things?" he asked firmly.

She ignored the question. "Can we go?"

"Go where?" He was confused.

"The party? Hello!" Davina said with her hand on her waist. It was a learned gesture down to the language. Caroline. That alone guaranteed he would take her. "I really want to go," she said this time.

"You don't say." He smiled.

He watched her walk in the room willing his body to stay still. He had shown up to her house not bothering to call to announce himself. The visit caught her unaware. He instructed her servant to wake her when told she was asleep. Now here she was in her sleep clothes and her hair in curls the way he loved to see it and she almost never wore anymore.

"You requested an audience?" she said as she took a tumbler of blood from her maid.

"Audience?" he chuckled. "You're becoming as pretentious as you say I am, love," He added taking the other tumbler the maid offered.

She went to sit on the chair. Her indigo silk robe tied at the front but when she sat, it left her legs exposed. He didn't pretend not to notice. His eyes openly followed the parting of the gown. She followed the movement of his eyes and smiled, obviously enjoying his reaction.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" she asked.

He returned the smile. "I think it's time you stopped playing with Marcel's life." His smile grew at the same rate hers vanished.

"How exactly am I playing with my lieutenant's life?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. After a small taste and a barely visible wince, she placed the tumbler down by the side table. A vampire was normally thirsty after waking.

He watched the movement and immediately stood up. He walked to her and took a seat next to her, his arm going into the back of the chair.

"You don't have to do this," she said tensely, but she was already leaning into him.

He heard her intake of breath as she took her time to inhale his scent. He basked in the feeling, letting it overwhelm every fiber of his body.

Her left hand was behind him and it snuck under his Henley as her mouth opened and her wet lips touched his skin, he shuddered; her hand flexed on his back. She dug her nails in while sinking her fangs. He made a long hissing noise and she whimpered as the taste of him filled her mouth. He leaned his head back and buried his hand in her hair.

"Caroline" He breathed out as if in surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

Fangs still hooked on his vein she maneuvered her lower body to straddle him. His blood, his scent, him, all of it was an ultimate turn-on for her, but there was something about the way he said her name. It drove her insane. She ground herself against him, feeling him, letting him feel her.

His hand shot to her lower back to press her down. She lifted her head and brought her head to face him. His blood dripped from her fangs creating a trail from his neck to his cheek. Her face hovered over his and drops traveled down her chin and fell at the corner of his mouth. His eyes turned red and the need she saw there mirrored her own.

He held her face tightly. "This thing with Marcel ends now."

"And if it doesn't?" She challenged, refusing to acquiesce just because he wanted it.

"He'll die. Slowly." He pressed an open mouth kiss on her lips.

"I would hate you," she said calmly, staring at his blood stained plump lips.

He let go of her face put both his arms around her and bucked his hips making her groan. "I'll find ways to earn your forgiveness."

It echoed Marcel's words. She knew he would make good on his words. She had known this moment would come soon but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Just like how she orchestrated these moments. They had a pattern. Once a week he would come to her when he could no longer stay away. She would hold her hunger as much as she could.

Because she knew.

She knew how much he cared and sometimes a woman needed to feel that. It wasn't only the taste of him and his blood. She needed to feel him care for her, to show her the extent of his devotion.

Still old habits die hard. "We had a deal, Klaus," she whispered softly.

His hands splayed on her lower back, he placed a kiss on her jaw. "I'm done with that deal. It's time to put an end to your dalliance." He smiled against her jaw. "For your lieutenant's sake, that is."

"Ok, fine. It's over." She said. "I hope you realize the same goes for you. If I can't have my side piece, you can't have yours. So bye bye homely bartender."

"As the queen wishes," He whispered before he crushed his lips to her. Her hips resumed their grinding and he moaned.

"I'm serious. You know I'll make good on my word. I may not crave her blood but I'll drink it just the same." She watched his eyes darken and shift.

She smiled as he ripped her underwear.

How fucked up was she? She drowned in his need for her to avoid facing hers for him.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"I found them." Elijah told them.

"The Augustinians?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes. I'll be leaving in the morning to meet them," Elijah informed them. "Tomorrow we'll know."

"We'll finally know how to kill her," Hayley said spitefully.

Rebekah nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>


End file.
